


An Omega in Distress

by Mayalaen



Series: SPNPolyBingo [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barbed Asshole, Barbed Vagina, Desperation, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Jessica Moore, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: Cas is in heat, but instead of asking alpha!Sam to help him, he tries to control it himself. Soon he's a mess, and with a little coaxing from Jess, finally asks Sam to help, but there's one more thing Cas is worried about.





	An Omega in Distress

Sam had been hard for two days. Painfully hard. His roommate and girlfriend were both in heat, and even though he'd been gladly taking care of Jess' needs, Cas was driving him fucking insane.

"Do you want me to go take another shower?" Cas asked, shivering as he curled up into a tight ball at the other end of the couch.

He was sweaty and smelled so damn good that Sam wanted to tear his clothes off and demand Cas get over his phobia. It was getting ridiculous.

"No, Cas, that's okay," Sam said instead, trying to pay attention to the show they were watching. He didn't even know what the show was. Jess had turned it on, but Sam was too busy trying to control himself in a small apartment with two omegas in heat.

Cas whimpered, and Sam's cock twitched as the smell of slick became even stronger. Cas was leaking. Again.

"Sorry," Cas said, crawling off the couch, a dark patch on the back of his jeans.

"Cas?" It was Jess. She was snuggling against Sam, sated for the time being and content to soak up the warmth of her alpha.

Cas froze, halfway to his bedroom door. His legs were wobbly, and he was hunched over, hands cupping his crotch. "Yes?'

"I know you don't want to hurt him," she said gently, "but he's been fucking me for the last two days and he's fine. Look at him."

Cas didn't turn around, but he hunched in on himself even more. "I-I can't," he said, voice so low they could barely hear him.

"Cas," Sam said, forcing the alpha command out of his voice and instead nearly whispering. "It's okay. It's natural. If it was that bad, would I really still be here?"

"I can't hurt you. I don't want to," Cas said miserably, taking a few more steps and leaning on his doorjam.

"I'm not going to force you to do something you really don't want to do," Sam said. "But just know I'm here for you and I want to help you. Sure, it hurts. But do you know what a turn-on it is to know you're so hot for it that you can't control yourself?"

"Cas," Jess said again, unwrapping herself from Sam and getting off the couch. She walked up to Cas and put her right arm around him.

Cas didn't shy away from her. She didn't smell like an alpha, so it wouldn't make his body crave her like it would if Sam had touched him or had been so close to him.

"Please let him help you, baby," she said, kissing his shoulder.

"You're a mated pair," Cas said.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. If Cas was changing his argument from a flat out no to one of morals, then there was a possibility he would let Sam help. All Sam wanted to do was make Cas feel better. His alpha was churning inside him, demanding he help the omega in distress, but he would never force Cas. Never.

"I couldn't care less," Jess said, leading him into his bedroom.

Sam stayed where he was. It would be easier for Cas if he stayed out of the bedroom until they called him in. Jess would talk to him, and if Cas decided to say yes, then Sam would go to him.

He couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but the minutes ticked by. Minutes that felt like hours because everything smelled like his omegas. And yes, he considered them both his. They were all living under the same roof, and he'd do anything for Cas he'd do for Jess. Even let him suffer through his heat alone if that's what Cas really wanted.

"Sam?" Jess called.

Sam was halfway to the doorway before he knew he was moving. "Yeah?"

"Help me, please," Cas sobbed.

Sam walked into the room and climbed onto the bed. Cas was sitting in the middle, tucked in on himself and scrunched up so tightly that they could damn near roll him out of the room like a ball.

Instead of shoving him flat on the bed and fucking into him, Sam gently touched his shoulder and kissed the corner of his mouth. The effect was immediate. All the effort Cas had put into controlling himself vanished, and he surged up, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and practically climbing him.

Sam wrapped his left arm around Cas, then reached down with his right and cupped Cas' ass, middle finger pressing on the seam of the jeans. Cas cried out, bucking against Sam and pushing his face into Sam's neck.

"Okay, okay, I've got you," Sam said, letting the alpha in him bleed into his voice, Cas' body responding to it with a shudder.

Jess reached between them and unbuttoned Cas' jeans, then started pulling them down along with the boxer briefs. Cas had worn a sanitary pad, but it wasn't enough, and he had soaked the pad, his boxer briefs, and the jeans.

Sam and Jess worked together, getting Cas undressed and spread out on the bed. Jess quickly undressed, then wiped Cas' forehead with her discarded shirt while Sam spread Cas' legs and kneeled between, using his left arm to support himself while he kissed over Cas' chest, careful not to be too rough with Cas' nipples, which were very sensitive and sore.

"Such a beautiful omega," Sam said between kisses, working his way down Cas' belly. He smelled so good, so strong that Sam's cock ached.

Cas' cock was so hard, had been for so long that the head was almost purple, and the shaft a dark red. Sam very gently kissed over the shaft, backing off when Cas flinched away, gasping.

He and Jess had been through three of her heats together, but Cas had only moved in with them a few months ago. Sam was used to Jess' cycles, and what Cas didn't realize was that Sam loved them. Almost all alphas loved them whether it was a mate or a sexual partner. Sam didn't care about the pain. Not when an omega was willing to share their heat with him. Willing to let him take care of them.

"Sam!" Cas cried out, back arching as Sam ran two fingers around Cas' rim, Sam's fingers sopping wet with slick.

Sam shushed him, as Jess settled down on her side to Cas' right and wrapped her right arm around him, kissing his chest and resting her head on his right upper arm.

"It's going to feel so good, Cas," Sam said, pushing four fingers into Cas' hole, groaning when there was almost no resistance, his hole opening up easily for Sam.

"Please, Sam, please!" Cas whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jess took Cas' left hand and pulled it up onto his chest, kissing the back of his hand even as Sam pulled his fingers out and wiped the slick on the blanket. The bedding would need to be changed anyway, so it didn't matter if Cas leaked all over everything.

"Ready for me?" Sam asked, rubbing his cock head over Cas' wet hole.

Cas whimpered, nodding as he looked up at Sam. An omega no longer in distress because of neglect, but aroused and ready for his alpha, confident that Sam could take care of him.

Sam sank into him, resisting the urge to just start pounding him through the mattress, and instead he slowly fucked in and out of him, leaning down to first kiss Cas, then Jess, smiling against Jess' lips when Cas gasped, thrilled to see that she was being included when he'd been so concerned this would tear them apart.

One more hurdle to overcome, but Sam wasn't worried about it, and Cas was too turned on to remember, which was just fine with Sam. The longer he could keep Cas distracted, the better Cas would feel.

"My beautiful omegas," Sam said, smiling down at them as he slid in and out of Cas' hole. "If you would've told me I'd have both of you in a bed when we first met, I wouldn't have believed it was possible, and look at you."

Cas turned his head and pulled Jess closer, kissing her. Sam's cock jerked inside Cas as he watched the omegas, their eyes closed as they kissed so sweetly. His eyes widened as Jess pulled Cas' left hand down, pushing it between her legs.

"Fuck," Sam breathed, hips moving faster as Cas played with her clit, his middle finger rubbing over it, Jess bending her right knee so Sam could watch what Cas was doing to her.

Jess moved against Cas' hand, her slick leaking and coating his hand as Sam reached out and stroked Cas' cock, not nearly as sensitive now that Cas was aroused instead of fighting his heat.

Cas moaned into Jess' mouth, eyes squeezed shut so tightly there were crinkles at the corners, his forehead furrowed. He was panting through his nose and nearly mewling into her mouth as Sam fucked him harder, stroked him faster.

Jess bucked hard, breaking the kiss and crying out as she came, nipples hardening as she writhed against Cas. Sam winced, trying to hold on, because it was all so good that he didn't want it to be over yet, but he'd been hard too long. Had been too turned on by the scent of omega in heat filling every fiber of his being that he couldn't hold on.

"Fuck, Cas, I'm gonna come," Sam said through clenched teeth.

Jess moaned, relaxing against Cas and kissing his chest as Cas looked up at Sam, mouth open as he panted.

"Sam! Please, fuck me! Sam! Make me come!" Cas cried out, left hand finding Sam's right, nails digging into the back of Sam's hand. "Please, please, please, please, please!"

Sam growled, fucking deep into Cas as he came, dropping down onto the omega, gasping at the pain even though he knew full well what it felt like when an omega's barbs came out and were embedded in his cock.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Sam said through clenched teeth as he pushed his face against Cas' chest, forcing his hips to stay still so Cas' barbs wouldn't tear the delicate skin of his cock.

"I'm sorry!" Cas said even as his hole spasmed around Sam's dick, the barbs going that much deeper.

Sam chuckled, breathless. "It's okay, Cas," he said, closing his eyes and fully enjoying the sensation of being locked into an omega. "Feels so fuckin' good. You hangin' onto me like you just don't wanna let go. You know how fuckin' hot that is?"

Cas was quiet, and Sam became worried, so he lifted his head only to find Cas smiling up at him. "Really?" he asked.

Sam snorted as Jess giggled. "Of course!" he said. "What, you think just because it hurts, nobody likes it? You dork!"

Cas' smile only grew. "I've only had sex outside of my heats. I didn't know."

"The movies and songs and TV shows aren't lying either," Sam said, chuckling as he looked down at the sheer happiness on Cas' face. "Alphas fuckin' love this!"

Cas lifted his head off the pillow and kissed Sam, relieved and relaxed in a way that had Sam's alpha relaxing too. Not only sated, but also content to have taken care of both his omegas.

"Thank you," Cas said when he finally pulled away, lips wet and kiss bruised.

Sam settled his weight on Cas, knowing how much omegas loved it, and wrapped his left arm around Jess, keeping her close.

"Any time," Sam said, lifting his head and grinning at Jess when he smelled the renewed slick leaking from her.

"I'm not in a hurry," she said when both Cas and Sam looked to her expectantly.

It was going to be a long and very satisfying night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPNPolyBingo](http://spnpolybingo.tumblr.com), which is run by the awesome [Christy](http://bendoverandbiteyourgag.tumblr.com). This fills my Free Space square. Thanks to samanddeaninpanties/outoftheashes for the prompt on this one!


End file.
